Yadonushi Must Obey
by Cinderella Girl07
Summary: Bakura is trying to break Ryou, trying to introduce to him his world of dark, but in a weird way, it's working. (PS I have no idea where I'm going with this.)
1. Chapter 1: Yadonushi

* I do not own yu-gi-oh.

"Wake up, yadonushi," came a familiar voice.

Ryou woke up in his room. Another night full of nightmares he couldn't wake up from. Last night he was tortured by his yami, again. It was horrible, as it always was. It always happened in Bakura's soul room where he was tied down to a wall and beaten. It never stopped, the torture, until he would black out. Unfortunately, it would take longer and longer for him to black out each time he would be tortured. Last night he was tortured through the whole night in his mind.

Ryou started to cry. A manifestation of Bakura came swirling around the room in his house. (It was like smoke except a dark violet.) It then lowered to Ryou's side and transformed into what looked like another Ryou except more menacing, and his eyes, which were red as blood.

Ryou continued to cry as if he didn't notice him.

"What'a wrong, yadonushi?"asked the spectral being. "Didn't you like our little game last night?"

Ryou continued to cry but shook his head. Of course he hated last night. He always hated being tortured.

"But my dear hikari," the yami held up Ryou's face, tears still running down, and leaned into his ear, "You're lying."

Ryou instantly became relaxed. This always happened when he whispered into his ear, it was some kind of mind control. He would do anything for his yami now, even jump off a cliff.

"You loved it," Bakura continued. "You wanted nothing more than to feel the pain. You even wanted more."

"I..." Ryou tried to fight. He tried to win over his own will.

"Don't fight it, my pretty, little yadonushi." Bakura whispered some more. "You know I'm right."

"I'm not..." Bakura tried to say.

A flash of anger came upon the yami's face. He quickly grabbed Ryou by the throat until he hung in the air. The spell on Ryou came off. He was clawing at Bakura's arm so he would let go, but his grip held firm.

"You're what? Not my puppet?" Bakura snapped. "Not afraid of me? Not going to let me get away with this? You think your little friends will save you? Well they won't because you are MINE."

Bakura dropped Ryou. Ryou was gasping to make up for the air he had lost. As he was doing this, Bakura spoke,

"You made me lose my temper, little hikari. For that you must pay."

Ryou knew what was coming. His punishment would be a day in his yami's soul room. No torture, but he would take over Ryou's body, and who knows what he would do. The room however was the worst of all. It had nothing in it but black walls and floor. It was dark in yhere and it gave a sense of no hope.

"No please," Ryou begged. "I was wrong. Please don't make me go in that room. I'll do as you say, just don't put me in that room!"

Bakura stared into Ryou's brown eyes. Crimson against chocolate. A twisted grin grew on his face.

"Seeing as how I am merciful, I will give you a second chance, but you must obey me." Bakura said.

"I will," said Ryou.

Bakura leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I know you will."


	2. Chapter 2: Hikari

Fast forward to that night...

Ryou was tired. He didn't want to go to bed though in fear of abother torture session. He was so tired though. Maybe he would just rest his eyes, for a moment. NO. There was no peaceful sleep in a mind overrun by Bakura. He had to stay awake. Just had to.

Out came Bakura. He looked like he was in a good mood. Maybe it was because Ryou obeyed today. Or maybe he was planning on what to do next to Ryou.

"How did you like it?" he asked Ryou.

Ryou was confused, "Liked what?"

Bakura smiled his twisted smile.

"Torturing the one who picks on you?"

A memory ran by Ryou's mind. It was of him being told what to do and following every step while trying to brand one of his bullies on the forearm. No. He did not like it, but he had to obey or else be locked in that room. That dreaded room.

Ryou said nothing to Bakura. He instead started to cry.

Bakura looked at his yadonushi. To him, he was so pathetic. So vulnerable. That's why he chose him. To show him his world of darkness. His world of shadow. All in hopes that someday Ryou would be like him. He was like his successor.

Bakura knew that all this crying was the first step. The next step was hate. Then he would break him.

Now was the perfect opportunity to earn his trust.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him close to his chest. Ryou was confused. Why was this happening? Bakura never "hugged" Ryou before. He always hurt him. Was this a prank or something? Why of all times now? He didn't understand, but he hadn't received affection in a long time. It was nice, even if it came from Bakura.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ryou.

"Doing what?" Bakura whispered in his ear.

Ryou became relaxed. Another mind control, however this time he did not fight it.

"Nothing," Ryou said in a fleeting voice.

"That'a right, yadonushi-mine," Bakura smiled. "Now get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves."

Ryou's eyelids became unbearably heavy. He shut them and instantly fell asleep, then and there, in his yami's embrace.

Bakura smiled the twisted smile that he often wore.

"Sleep Hikari. Wether you like it or not, yadonushi must obey."


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

Ryou woke up to a white room. It was his soul room, pure and untainted. He was on the floor, lying down. It wasn't uncomfortable though. The floor was like solid clouds.

Ryou felt safe. There was no way Bakura would get him out of there. It was just too pure for Bakura. Besides he hated coming in there.

Ryou started to stare at his hands. They were just like Bakura's hands. Ryou didn't know why Bakura always tried to look like him in his manifestation form. He always called Ryou weak and stupid. So why try to look like someone who you loathe? It just didn't make sense.

There was a knock at the door. Ryou knew exactly who it was, but he was surprised that Bakura had knocked instead of trying to break down the door.

"Go away Bakura," Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I know you were thinking about me yadonushi," Bakura said calmly.

"Yeah? So?" Ryou said irritated.

"You want answers to your questions that I can provide," Bakura said.

Ryou hesitated. Would he really let Bakura in? What if this was a trick to drag him back to the black soul room and torture him?

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Ryou asked.

"Because this is a safe zone, hikari." Bakura started. "My power cannot hurt you here."

Ryou paused for a moment, then opened the door.

Bakura came in and sat on the floor. Ryou became uneasy and sat on the floor facing him.

"Go ahead, yadonushi," said Bakura, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, why do... you..." Ryou was on the verge of tears. He was so sure this was a bad idea and that letting Bakura in would result in something bad.

Tears were now falling to the ground.

Bakura leaned in and pulled the hair away from Ryou's hair and whispered,

"Everything is going to be okay, Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ryou became relaxed and stopped crying. Ryou? Bakura had never called him Ryou. He always called him yadonushi and hikari. Why now of all times did he call him by his name?

Bakura kept whispering into Ryou's ear,

"Now, what would you like to know?"

Ryou immediately said what he was thinking.

"Why do you always take the form of me? Don't you have a different form to make yourself into?" Ryou said blankly.

Bakura frowned. He knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later.

"To answer your first question," Bakura started, "The reason I like to take your form is to show you what you could become."

Bakura shrugged, "After all, I see a lot of darkness inside you. It was there before I came to you."

The idea of ending up like Bakura freaked Ryou out. He didn't want to be like him, a psychopathic maniac. The very idea made Ryou want to cry. He tried to fight the hypnosis on him and get Bakura out of his soul room.

Bakura noticed this.

"What's wrong, hikari?" Bakura smiled another wicked smile. "Why don't you want to be like me?"

Ryou started to cry. Bakura was being his old self again. The person he didn't want to be.

Bakura grew impatient and pinned him to the wall.

He stared into the chocolate colored eyes of Ryou. Ryou was petrified with fear, though tears still fell down his cheeks.

"You should feel honored, my yadonushi," He started, "I chose you to show you my world of shadow, embrace it, and become my successor. Just like a fire, this darkness cannot go out. It all starts with your hate, and I know what you hate more than anything in this world, even more than me."

Bakura leaned in to Ryou's ear. Ryou was still scared.

"Yourself," he whispered.

Bakura was right. Ryou did hate himself. He hated the fact he was weak. That he had no family, no friends, nothing. He was pathetic.

...

Maybe he did want to be like Bakura. After all he was stronger than Ryou.

Bakura let Ryou go. Ryou sank to the floor. He was so tired. Tired from stress caused by Bakura, from lack of sleep, and worst of all, from being, well, Ryou.

"I wish..." Ryou started.

Bakura grinned sadistically.

"What do you wish, hikari?" he asked.

Ryou looked up with crimson eyes.

"To be like you," Ryou smiled with crimson eyes.

This was it. The moment that Bakura had been waithing for. The moment he accepted the darkness. The moment when his eyes would turn red. This was it.

Bakura stared into Ryou's eyes,

"Are you ready for some fun?"

Ryou smiled a wicked smile.

"Of course."

"Who should our target be?" asked Bakura.

"I know the perfect one."


End file.
